


I can be your angle or yuor devil

by leatherlord



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan can't help himself when Arin's all bent over like THAT., Halloween Costumes, M/M, Secret Skeleton 2020, Ten Minute Power Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlord/pseuds/leatherlord
Summary: The lights explode on as Arin jumps into frame in front of the table and yells, "Today on the Ten Minute Power Hour! Mystery Halloween costumes picked out by Allie!"Dan jumps in too, hands on his hips, a wary grimace gracing his features. "Oh boy! This can't go wrong in any way!"
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	I can be your angle or yuor devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locusrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusrose/gifts).



"We open, not with a whisper, but with a BANG," Arin whispers into the darkness.

Dan laughs. "Says the man who did the exact opposite."

"Hey now." Arin's chastising voice filters out through the dark. And then the lights explode on as he jumps into frame in front of the table and yells, "Today on the Ten Minute Power Hour! Mystery Halloween costumes picked out by Allie!"

Dan jumps in too, hands on his hips, a wary grimace gracing his features. "Oh boy! This can't go wrong in any way!"

A jump cut. The camera zooms in on Dan's naked torso and boxer brief covered ass. 

Like he feels eyes on him, Dan looks over his shoulder and sees Tucker filming him. He covers his chest with his arms. "Hey! Get outta here, Tucker!" Allie laughs from the couch.

Another cut, this time to the empty table. The microphones pick up the boys giggling off-camera.

"Allie blind folded us," Dan whispers from nearby. "So we couldn't see each other's costumes. I, for one, am feeling _very_ exposed."

"And _I_ am feeling ridiculously sexy, thank _you_ ," says Arin.

Dan drops his voice into a low growl and gets close to his lapel mic. "I can't wait to see that."

"On three," says Arin.

"'On three,' _what_?" cries Dan, just as Arin counts, "One, two three!" and pops back into the frame, throwing his blindfold off to the side. Dan follows a second behind, clumsily trippling as Allie pushes him towards Arin.

Arin's eyes light up as he takes in Dan's stumbling form. His hands grab onto Dan's bare shoulders and he holds him in place for a moment before carefully removing his blindfold from around his…

His _horns_. He nervous-swallows at the camera before plastering an over-the-top smile on his face. "Well color me _horny_ ," he says, waggling his eyebrows. "I'd make a deal with the devil if he always looked like _that_."

Dan's blushing as he opens his eyes and sees Arin, a halo nestled into his hair, right in front of him. "Well, heaven _must_ be real, because there's an angel right in front of me."

"Turn to the camera, boys. Show off what I bought for you," giggles Allie.

They both turn towards the camera and strike a pose. They're wearing dresses, whose skirts are _way_ too short for them. Dan has little devil horns clipped into his hair and a forked tail can be seen dangling between his legs, while Arin has a halo headband and tiny wings attached to the back of his dress.

The camera zooms in first on Dan, who eyebrow waggles, and then to Arin. "I can be your angle or your devil," he says with a wink and a booty tooch. The skirt flounces with the movement, showing off his creamy thighs and the edge of his boxer briefs.

"Oops," Arin says with a sly grin, bringing his hand down to hike the skirt up a little higher. "This episode brought to you by MeUndies."

Dan's eyes follow his movements. His pink cheeks match with his red dress as he says, "It's really not, Arin." His hands creep towards the front of his crotch, trying for modesty while Arin continues to show off his thighs, but they ultimately just end up dangling awkwardly at his side.

He's saved as Allie pokes him with a prop. He grabs the plastic, laughing in delight as it comes into view. Holding it up in one hand, he sticks his tongue out and makes devil horns with the other. 

Looking over, Arin grins as he notices what Dan's holding. "Oh no, _please_ don't stick your pointy rod in me, Mr. Devil!" 

Dan's voice is thick as he says, "It's called a _pitchfork_ , Arin."

Dan blushes as Arin bends over slightly, back to the camera, ass up, with his finger to his lips. He oozes faux-coyness as he winks again.

A wicked idea springs into Dan's mind. Extending the prop, Dan lifts the skirt of Arin's dress up with one of the prongs. 

Arin catches on immediately and looks at Dan over his shoulder. " _Daniel_ ," he chastises. "Are you trying to tempt me into sin?"

Trying to hide his blush, Dan shrugs and smirks. He drops Arin's skirt and switches the pitchfork to his other hand nervously with a spinning toss. "Maybe I am, Arin. What're you gonna do about it?"

Arin bends over, laying the entire top half of his body over their table with a dramatic sigh. "Do what you must," he simpers, voice muffled against the surface of the table.

Heart pounding, blood rushing through his ears, Dan grips the pitchfork tightly. He's close enough… maybe he can just–

Opening his hand up, he brings his arm back...

And then, with a crisp _crack!_ , he slaps his palm against Arin's ass twice in quick succession.

Arin's skirt flutters as he howls.

👼🎃😈

"We're going to have to cut this entire episode, aren't we?" Dan asks, placing the pitchfork down on their table once the cameras are off.

"Not the _entire_ thing," Arin says, pulling his dress down off of one of his shoulders. "Just… maybe some of the saucier bits, _Daniel_."

Dan shakes his head solemnly as he eyes the bit of skin just exposed. "The lovelies would be _so_ disappointed."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Secret Skeleton Halloween exchange! For locusrose.


End file.
